


We All Deserve Pie

by beasweetling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Bobby Lives, Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Late Night Conversations, Monsters, Nightmares, On the Run, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Slow Build, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beasweetling/pseuds/beasweetling
Summary: "Sooner or later your human side loses. It has to." Elsie Percival has been running all her life. From her father, from her ex-boyfriends, from her debts, from herself, and now, from monsters. Literally, monsters. Yeah, it surprised her too. Yet with all her bad luck, she may have finally stumbled onto something she won't want to run from, and someone she might actually want to run to.  PS// None of the more graphic archive warnings apply YET. Starts out on a low rating despite some of the tags and eventual graphic content. Multiple tags aren't introduced until further down the storyline, so as they are reached the rating will be raised accordingly.





	1. A Knock in the Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bobby Singer makes introductions.

When the door opened, she smiled. “Hi Bobby, long time no see.”

Bobby Singer gaped at the short brunette and gave her a long, incredulous look. “Where the hell have you been? You know I spent the better part of a year trying to track you down?”

She winced a little, her expression apologetic. “Can I come in?”

He moved to accommodate her request but paused halfway through. “Which one are you? Lush? Or Elsie?”

“I’m really sorry for disappearing and not telling you where I was.” There was no mistaking the genuine shame in her tone.

“Elsie then. Alright, hurry up and get in here.” He sidestepped into the house and shut the door after her when she followed him. “You know what to do.” He nodded over towards a stack of books that had a silver blade sitting on top of it.

Elsie picked the weapon up carefully and turned it over in her delicate fingers. “This one is new, where’d you get it? I like it better than the old one.”

“It was a gift I guess.” Bobby smiled and ruffled her hair fondly even as another voice came from the doorway.

“So she’s not a shifter, but you aren’t going to test her for anything else?” Two young men were standing between the entryway and the living room, both looking wary. The shorter one crossed his arms and frowned. “You give us the whole rundown and she gets away with just the silver?” He reached for the flask of holy water sitting on the nearby shelf.

Her eyes widened and Bobby threw his arm out, “No need for that Dean, she’s okay, she’s got a variation of the tattoo you and Sam have.” He motioned for Elsie to show them and she lifted her shirt enough so they could see the ink sitting just between and underneath her breasts.

The boys were distracted momentarily by her figure, but the taller one— Sam— recovered quicker. “That’s not the same symbol as ours though. That keeps you from getting possessed?”

Elsie bit her lip, eyes flickering to the holy water in Dean’s hand then back to Sam’s face. “More or less.”

"It keeps me from havin to make sure she’s not a demon every time she comes over.” Bobby remarked, staring Dean down until he put the holy water back on the bookshelf.

Elsie dropped her shirt and it settled around her hips as she glanced between the three men.

There were a few moments of incredibly awkward silence before Dean took a step forward. “So, would anyone care to explain why Sam and I haven’t ever even heard of you before now?” He pointed his finger at the girl and then looked from her to Bobby. “Who is she?”

Before Bobby could say anything Elsie chirped, “He saved my life.” She gulped when three heads turned in unison to look at her, but kept talking. “I mean, Bobby did. He saved me. And I didn’t have anywhere to stay… so he let me stay here.”

Sam looked confused. “Wait, I heard him say you’ve been missing for a year. How long have you two known each other?”

This time Bobby replied, reaching to massage the back of his neck as he spoke. “Ah well… I suppose it’s been seven years now.”

“And you never once even mentioned her to us?” Shock froze Dean’s features for a split second before his face broke into a scowl.

“She’s a very private person, she asked me not to let anyone know she—”

“—existed?” Dean interrupted, his voice tight. “Come _on_ Bobby, we’re _family_.”

Now Sam joined in as well “—and who is this Lush person? I mean how were you even able to hide two people in your house whenever we came over during those seven years? How did you hide her from _Dad_?”

“Uhm, I can—” Elsie raised her hand, but her timid voice was lost almost instantly in the argument.

“Although, are they twins? Because you had to ask for clarification and I can almost forgive you having a few secrets if they’re twins.” Dean had burnt out on his anger and was working more towards checking out the only girl in the room.

“Seriously Dean?” Sam growled at his older brother, “I mean _really_?”

Dean frowned, obviously feeling properly chastised.

“She isn’t a secret! Look she _asked_ me not to say nothin’ about her unless I had to, I never lied to you boys about anything.”

An ear-piercing whistle quieted the room instantly. Elsie crossed her arms and gave all three a stern look, bellied by the fact she was more than a few inches shorter than any of them. “It’s not polite to talk about someone in the third person when they’re standing less than three feet away.”      

Bobby and Sam had the decency to look chagrined. Dean just looked frustrated again. “Look, I’m sorry, but this is between us and Bobby and if you don’t like it, you can leave.” He motioned towards the door—

—And got cuffed on the ear by a fed up old man. “Listen up you idjits, I taught you boys better than this. I may not have told you two about her when I should have but she’s as much a part of my family as you are and you better start treating her with a little more respect.”

Elsie put a hand on his arm. “It’s okay Bobby. I can go to my room and give you all some privacy. I know it’s probably a lot to take in.”

“It’s just the way you left it.” He nodded towards the stairs.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at the boys before making her way out of the room.

Bobby ran a hand across his beard and sighed, walking back into the kitchen where they’d been researching a case before the knock on the door that had interrupted everything. “You boys want another beer?” He asked, opening the fridge.

“We’re not done talking about this Bobby.” Dean crossed his arms, but still accepted the chilled bottle his mentor offered him.

“I know.” Bobby sat back down in the seat he’d vacated to get the door and cracked open his beer. The other bottle he slid across the table in Sam’s direction. “Look, I really am sorry I didn’t tell you boys about her. Now I mean that.” He gave Dean a look that made him close his mouth as he was about to interrupt again. “It did sort of kill me to not say anything.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Sam prodded as he sat down at the table and closed his laptop.

Bobby shrugged. “Ain’t much to tell. Some demons chased her straight through the junkyard and I saw her hiding out back and helped her gank the sons-a-bitches. She told me there was a whole lot of monsters trying to track her down, and since this place is warded to high heaven I let her stay the night. Then she made me breakfast as a thank you and I let her stay another night because, well, she was a damn good cook, even at that age. And then she just sorta never left.”

He took a large swig of his beer and in the second of silence Dean piped up, “So you just let her stay, just like that. Didn’t it ever bother you that she was being hunted by monsters? I mean hell Bobby what if they’d come all at once and we weren’t here to help you get rid of them? And when did you get to be such a softy anyway?”

“Shaddup.” Bobby snorted. “You boys are gone a lot and it was nice having some pleasant company. I figured if the things chasing her ever did come around we’d just call you up. Although,” He looked a bit ashamed now, “I did intend to have you know about her long before that woulda happened. I was actually gonna introduce you all, but by the time you showed up she’d disappeared.”

Dean’s eyes squinted in suspicion. “Was that the weekend you called Dad and us up, convinced us it was an emergency, and then just stuttered and said you’d missed us and wanted to have a family dinner when we got here?”

“What do you mean, disappeared?” Sam asked at the same time, looking wary. “And where does this Lush person come into all this anyway?”

Bobby glanced between the both of them and took another drink of his beer before deciding to only answer one of the questions. “Sometimes she’d head out and wouldn’t come back all night. Never really explained where she’d gone off to, but by that time I liked her so well I didn’t much care. Made me worry a lot. But she’d always call or leave a message if she wasn’t going to be home that night.” He paused as if thinking back and getting worried all over again just at the prospect of what he was about to say. “Then the day before you were supposed to get here she did the same thing. Except she didn’t call. I figured she’d be back the next morning like always, in time to meet you… but she didn’t come home for over a week.”

“And when she did come back?”

“She didn’t tell me what she was up to and I didn’t pry much.” Bobby shrugged. “But after that she started leaving more regularly and I didn’t figure it was as important to introduce her to you if she was always gonna be gone anyway.”

Dean leaned back against the kitchen counter, his jaw clenching as he processed all of this information. Finally he came to a conclusion. A conclusion that they weren’t getting the whole story. “You still haven’t told us who Lush is.”

“ _Lush_ isn’t important. She’s got nothing to do with Elsie.” Bobby spat the name out like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

“Well she’s obviously got something to do with it or else you would—”

“Not tonight.” Bobby held up his hand to stop Sam mid-speech. “Let’s put a pin in this for now. I’m going to go check on Elsie and head to bed. You two keep working if you want, but no more talking unless it’s about that now, y’hear?” He emptied his bottle with a few long gulps and then stood and made his way to the staircase, turning before he was out of sight and nodding at them, “Just try to keep an open mind.”

Then he was gone, and the brothers were left in the dim kitchen to wonder all by themselves.      

           


	2. Bacon & Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elsie makes breakfast and everyone gets along.

Elsie was making her way down the stairs to the main part of the house by six the following morning. She had always been an early riser, which was saying something in comparison to Bobby, who had always considered himself a morning person. Every creak in the old staircase was one she had learned by heart and so she arrived in the living room without having made any noise at all. The brothers she’d met the other day were sprawled out in the living room, Dean having taken over the couch. Sam was wrapped up in a blanket on the floor using one of the couch pillows for his head.

She couldn’t say she felt a hundred percent comfortable being downstairs without Bobby. These were new people— people that had no reason to trust her— and that had never made for a good mix. As she made her way silently through the living room and into the kitchen she took stock of the house. Yesterday there had been such a fuss over her arrival that she hadn’t had a good opportunity to look around. Her bedroom upstairs had been seemingly untouched, besides the fact that Bobby had made the bed for her and straightened her closet. The rest of the house was no different. Still piles of things everywhere. Piles of books with piles of papers and glass ingredient bottles sitting on top of them. Piles of tools and trinkets and inventions that Bobby had tinkered with. Overall it actually looked messier than normal. More chaos without reason, which was unlike the Bobby she was familiar with. Bobby had always told her to never clean anything because he had a system; the chaos was organized as much as it could be. But this just looked cluttered.     

The frying pan was still in it’s normal spot at least and once she had it pulled out Elsie started the hunt for ingredients.

//\\\

“I had bacon?”

Elsie turned to smile at Bobby, who was currently wiping the sleep from his eyes. “No, I borrowed your truck and went to the store.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” He said, but his expression was grateful. “I had plenty to eat here.”

“Beer is not a food group Bobby.” She laughed, laying cooked strips of bacon on a paper towel she’s put on the counter top and adding some more to the pan.

He grimaced. “Neither is bacon, but it looks like that’s all we’re having for breakfast. Not that I’m complaining mind you.”

She gave him a teasingly offended look and opened the oven where he could see a plate of pancakes and some sort of casserole that had tin foil over it warming on the top rack. “You never give me enough credit.”

“Is that why you always leave?” He glanced at her just long enough to catch the hurt cross her face.

She turned away from the stove to face him, her whole body radiating sorrow. “I can’t apologize enough Bobby. You’re like a father to me and I knew you would worry… I should have called you. I wanted to, I must have picked up the phone a thousand times.” Elsie lowered her gaze as she wrung her fingers together. “I know it’s not really the thought that counts if you never follow through… but I needed you to be safe.” And the demons hunting me have been getting closer than ever so I thought that if I wasn’t here you’d be safe.” She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his again. “But I should have known you’d want to be part of this with me. So I’m sorry.”

“Damn straight I would’ve wanted to be there for you.” The older man leaned over and ruffled her hair in a loving way. “Next time tell me what’s going on.”

Elsie grinned. “I will, I promise.” She replied, holding out her pinky finger as an offering.

Just as Bobby’s finger closed around hers to seal the deal, they heard a cough from the living room and turned to see Sam and Dean standing there gaping at them. “Well there’s a few things I thought I’d never see: A pretty girl in this house cooking breakfast, and Bobby-paranoid-bastard-Singer making a pinky promise.”

“Well it is the only way to make an unbreakable vow.” Elsie shrugged.

“Not according to Harry Potter.”

“That’s true I guess.” She agreed reluctantly.

Sam stared wide-eyed at his older brother, “You did not read Harry Potter.”

“Shut up.” Dean replied after an awkward pause, his voice defensive.

There were a few moments of silence while the boys looked at each other. A silence that Elsie was quick to break by opening the oven with a loud bang. “Breakfast is ready.” She smiled, setting out the pancakes, bacon, and taking the tin foil off of what appeared to be an egg and hash brown casserole. The table had been cleared since last night and there were plates and forks and cups in place of the books and papers. Once everyone was settled around the table she brought out a pitcher of orange juice as well. All three men looked duly shocked and impressed.

“This looks… amazing. Thank you.” Sam remarked first.

Dean was officially over his initial distrust of Elsie, taking his fork and diving into the hot food. “I can’t remember when we had a home cooked meal last… have we ever had a home cooked meal?” He asked around a moan of pleasure as he took the first bite.

“I’m glad you like it.” Elsie smiled warmly at Dean and then nodded to Sam, “Dig in, it’s best when it’s fresh.”

No one tried to make much conversation during the meal, and afterwards Sam offered to help with dishes while Bobby and Dean went out back to check on something Dean called ‘The Baby”. Elsie put Sam on drying duty while she filled the sink with suds and water and started scrubbing the plates.

He picked up one of Bobby’s worn dish towels and took the wet plate that she handed to him. “Hey, so…” Sam started awkwardly, “I just want to say I’m sorry. About yesterday. Both Dean and I are. We talked about it last night for a while and… well if you’re important to Bobby then you’re important to us.” He shrugged the words off, like it wasn’t any big deal.

Elsie hopped up to give him a peck on the cheek, “That means a lot. Thank you.”

Sam reached a hand up to where her lips had touched and gave her a soft smile. “You’re welcome.”

There were footsteps at the door and then Bobby and Dean returned, moving towards the clear table. “Where did you put everything that was on here last night El?” Bobby asked, looking around, “I had a system.”

“I know better than to mess with your system Bobby.” Elsie shook her head and chuckled a little. “It’s all on the coffee table, in the exact same order it was in when it was on the table. I was very careful not to tweak the placement of anything.”

“I vote we keep her.” Dean raised a hand and smirked as Bobby and Sam gave him a look that implied he shouldn’t get any crazy ideas.

“Seconded.” Elsie raised her hand as well and Dean’s eyes widened at first, then he winked at her and jerked his head in her direction flirtatiously.

Bobby massaged his temple like he was expecting a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see my inspiration board for this story, look me up on Pinterest! Just search Beatrice Sweetling. My profile pic is the same in both places. :)


	3. The Demon on My Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elsie admits to something that scares her.

“So, do you guys have a case?” Elsie asked as she leaned over the table. They had spread the papers out again and all three men were hunched over them. Bobby grunted in a non-committal way. “You’re… not sure if it’s a case yet?” The sound he made this time was a bit more positive. “What is it?” She continued with a smile.

“Kidnapping. Multiple counts.” Sam pointed to an article on his laptop screen. It was time stamped earlier that same morning.

Dean grumbled. “I really don’t think this is our thing.”

“Even if it’s not, shouldn’t we try to help if we can?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

He shrugged, putting his feet up on the empty chair next to him. “Saving people, hunting things… even if those things are just crazy people… yeah I suppose.”

“All of these abductions happened in the last week.” Bobby grimaced down at the page he was holding. “I’ve been looking into it. There were signs of a major struggle and blood at every crime scene… even witnesses.”

“But nothing to suggest anything other than some psychotic human?”

“Not yet, I got feelers out though. Just waiting for a call.” The old man sighed, leaning back in his seat with his hands clasped in his lap. Elsie had gone silent as she looked over all the paperwork they’d collected so far and Bobby now glanced up at her. “Hey kid, you okay? You look kinda shaken.”

“I’m fine.” Elsie smiled up at him quickly, but he noticed the way she had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the photo he had out of one of the victims. He was about to pry further when the phone rang.

“Yeah?” Bobby barked as he put the phone to his ear. “What’ve you got for me?” He paused, nodding as he leaned back to an almost dangerous level in his chair. “Right… no I didn’t get a chance to hear any of the witness statements. Right.” Suddenly his eyes jerked over in Elsie’s direction. “You’re sure? Yeah, send me the tapes. I want to see that for myself.”

As he put the phone down, Sam’s brow furrowed. “Well, what was that about?”

Bobby just held up a hand for everyone to be quiet, “Sam, let me see your laptop.”

Sam handed the computer over, still looking confused.

Elsie retreated, sitting down onto the couch and looking as if she wanted the cushions to swallow her whole as Bobby tapped away at the keyboard and the house fell silent. Suddenly Bobby picked up the laptop and stormed into the living room, slamming the computer down on the coffee table in front of the girl in a way that made the boys jump. “What did you do?” He shouted, pointing at the footage on the screen violently as he did so.

Elsie winced at his tone, replying in a very soft voice, “It wasn’t me… it was Lush.”

“That’s a cop out and you know it. If you let Lush off her leash then you’re responsible for any crap she pulls!” The older man’s face was turning red. “And besides, you knew! You knew and you said nothing!”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper at this point. “She said she had her reasons… she might be crazy but she can’t do anything that I wouldn’t approve of first.”

Bobby crossed his arms and glared at the tiny girl in front of him. “Then how do you explain this?”

She was already smaller than most people her age, but Elsie felt like she was shrinking even more under his harsh gaze. “I don’t know, she won’t let me see anything.”

“Well you sure as hell better _make_ her because I—”

At this point Dean had heard enough and he barged into the living room, Sam hot on his heels. “Bobby look, giver her a break. We can’t blame her for stuff her sister’s done. You never blame Sammy for shit I’ve done or vice versa, this is no different.”

“Oh it’s different all right.” Bobby growled under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dean slid over to where Elsie was trying to disappear into the couch cushions and put his arm around her, “No, it’s not. Ease up a little.”

Elsie looked up at him, her face grateful but sorrowful as well. “No, Dean… Bobby is right, this is different. It is my fault.” She took a deep breath and stood, moving away from everyone, until her back was against the wall and all three men were easily in her line of sight. “Lush isn’t my twin sister, as much as I’d prefer that.”

“Elsie don’t—” Bobby interrupted, but she silenced him with a look.

“They would find out anyway, I’d rather be up front and honest. I want them to hear it from me.”

Sam took a cautious step forward, “Okay, what aren’t you two telling us?”

After swallowing hard and looking between Sam and Dean almost fearfully, Elsie finally spoke again. “Lush isn’t my sister. She’s a demon, and she sort of shares a body with me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like what you're reading so far, or search me out on pinterest to find my inspiration board for this story! Just look up "Beatrice Sweetling" and find the board named "We All Deserve Pie". :)


	4. Elsie's Memory Box // File One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elsie has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make the timeline straight I had to tweak Chapter 1 a little. If you've read that chapter previously to this one please take into account that Elsie and Bobby have known eachother for 7 years, not 3.

I wake up with a sob, fingers clutching at thin air as I reach out to them. 

But they were gone. 

**_"That was rough..."_** Lush whispers. 

She was always there, and she always knew. 

"I thought they were real." I whisper back.

My voice breaks and my eyes get all watery. 

**_"I know. I'm sorry. I should have woken you up sooner."_ **

"Why didn't you?" I ask, angry.

**_"I wanted to see them too."_ **

I try to sit up, but I just end up curling in on myself. 

Pressing my forehead into floral sheets. 

Bobby's wife must have bought them. 

He never does talk about her. 

I'm not sure why I want to know what she was like. 

**_"Maybe she was like your mom."_ **

I wouldn't know, I can barely remember her either. 

A few minutes pass. 

Enough time to calm myself down enough to reach for the light. 

It flickers to life. 

I remind myself that the wiring is old. 

The pillow is soft and I hug it as I slip out of bed. 

My toes freeze against the wood floor. 

**_"You should ask Bobby for a rug."_ **

"He's done enough." I shake my head, padding over to the door. 

The door creaks and the sound makes me shiver.

Downstairs, the lights are still on. 

"Do you think he's working on a case?" I ask the darkness in my tiniest voice.

**_"Isn't he always?"_ **

I know I shouldn't bother him but...

**_"He's always happy to see you."_ **

As it turns out, she's right. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comment section what you think about incorporating Elsie's memories every few chapters or so, along with a photo. I think I'd like to make flashbacks part of the story as a whole, but I'd love to get some feedback on it. As well as feedback on the story so far if anyone is willing to share :)


	5. Meeting Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys are introduced to Elsie's other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... but I'm back baby! *happy dance*

The house was silent for almost a minute as the brothers stared at Elsie in shock, and Bobby gritted his teeth as he tried to calm down. Then they exploded at the same time into a frenzy of impatient questions from Dean and sputtered accusations from Sam that the young woman didn’t have time to answer before another interrogation started.

“SHADDUP!”

Elsie and the boys started and their words froze in their throats as they looked to Bobby. His arms were crossed and his face was red behind his beard. “Siddown! All of you!” He jerked his finger at the couch and chairs in such a commanding tone that the three of them obeyed instantly, Sam and Dean taking over the couch while Elsie moved to one of the chairs.

The tiny brunette was eyeing the brothers cautiously as if she was a deer caught in headlights and getting ready to bolt. Sam’s face was going from anxious to pissed off as he glanced from Elsie to Bobby and Dean was currently staring Elsie down with open animosity.

Bobby took a deep breath. “Okay now, we are all of us gonna sit here and talk this out like a family.” He turned to Elsie first. “Now, I’m still mad at you, but I’m more pissed at Lush right now. She gonna let me talk to her?”

Elsie paused and then she nodded. “She said she’ll talk to you, as long as you don’t yell.”

The older man pursed his lips. “Fine.”

“She says you have to pinky promise.”

“What? Why?”

“Because that’s what you always do with me, and you never break them.” Elsie held out her hand, little finger extended.

Bobby huffed a little but held out his hand and wrapped his pinky around hers, and as he did so, the whites of her eyes went black. Yet her violet irises stayed just as colorful as ever. When she opened her mouth, a distinctly different voice came out— this one a bit smoother and deeper— more sultry than Elsie’s sweet tone. **_“Hello again Bobby.”_**

“What the—” Sam was staring wide-eyed now, and having a hard time not jumping out of his seat.

“—hell?” Dean finished for him, his hand reaching for the flask of holy water he kept in his jacket.

Elsie— Lush— swiveled her gaze to look them up and down. **_“You boys look delicious now, don’t you?”_** She winked at Dean, **_“You’re Elsie’s favorite so far.”_**

“Be nice.” Bobby smacked the back of Lush’s head, gently, so as not to hurt Elsie, but enough to discipline the demon.

“Go to hell.” Dean spat at her, and the demon shook her head sadly.

**_“Don’t I wish.”_ **

“Bobby,” Sam asked, hesitation clear in his voice, “Why didn’t her eyes turn completely black? And why did her voice change? I’ve never seen a demon possession like this.”

 ** _“Elsie and I have a contract.”_** Lush stretched elegantly, arching her back against the chair she was in, her every movement far more sultry and smooth than seemed natural for the body she was in. **_“It’s what the tattoo she showed you is for. I literally can’t leave her body. I can’t even touch the tattoo when I’m in control. And I can’t take control unless she lets me or she’s in danger.”_**

“I thought you said that the tattoo kept the demons out of her,” Dean growled at Bobby.

The old man shrugged. “I said it keeps me from havin’ to check. Wasn’t technically lying. If she’s already got a demon in there it’s not like she can get another one.”

Lush was looking at Sam like he was her prey, making him shift uncomfortably. Her lips tweaked upwards into the tiniest of self-satisfied grins. Bobby looked from her to Sam and knocked her upside the head again.  _ **"Hey, you're going to give Elsie a headache."**_

"Like you care?" Dean growls. 

 ** _"I do, actually."_** Her eyes swiveled in his direction so fast she probably made Elsie a little dizzy. ** _"She's my most precious person. Surely you know how that feels."_**

"Yet you were in charge? In that video," Sam glanced at Dean and their eyes met momentarily before he looked back at the tiny possessed brunette, "you made her abduct those people... and... did you make her kill them?" 

 ** _"They're alive. For now."_** Lush sighed.  _ **"It's part of the reason I had Elsie come back here."**_ For the first time her confident air broke, and her eyes softened as her gaze passed between the three men. She actually looked a little scared.  ** _"We need your help."_**

"A demon asking for help... that's a first." Dean's harsh glare cut across the room like a knife.

 _ **"I'm not only asking for me."**_ Lush glared back. _ **"If the demons possessing the people I abducted aren't** **exorcised** **they'll come after Elsie."**_

Bobby crossed his arms. "They were possessed? All of them?"

A flash of some indecipherable emotion crossed over the demon's face before she answered. _**"They're getting bolder. That's why I told Elsie to come back here. I knew you would be able to help,"**_ She said, looking up at the old man. _**"I don't know how much longer I can keep hiding from them, or be protecting her."**_

"Why are they after Elsie?" Dean asked. His voice was tight, his face still wary, but he at least seemed willing to put it aside for the petite brunette that had made him breakfast. It helped that Bobby, of all people, seemed to be comfortable having this demon in his house.

**_"She stole something from Hell. Something important."_ **

It was Sam's turn to ask a question. "What was it?"

Lush looked at him carefully for a few moments before smiling. _**"Me."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. I would love to know what you think of the story so far!


	6. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lush and Sam get to know eachother a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I disappeared for so long. This year has been the worst for personal & family emergencies. I hope that I'm back to writing for the foreseeable future.

“So…” Sam looked over at Lush from where they both leaned against the cold brick building across from the warehouse she’d led them all to. Dean and Bobby were inside, taking care of the demons she captured, but only after the old man had made Lush promise not to disappear and then told Sam to babysit because he didn’t trust her… “why didn’t you just take care of them yourself?”

Cold black eyes turned to examine him, the still visible lavender of her irises throwing him off a bit. _**“I’m a demon, I can’t be in the room when an exorcism is being performed.”** _ She looked back at the door across from them in frustration. _**“As to why I didn’t kill them… Elsie made that part of our contract. I can’t kill anyone innocent. That includes other meat suits.”**_

“Why can’t Elsie do the exorcism? I mean, you’ve got a binding tattoo, even if you were in the room it wouldn’t work on you.”

Lush crossed her arms. _**“We tried that. Once.”** _ She shuddered. _**“I felt like I got put through a taffy puller and Elsie was in so much pain that she blacked out. I took over after she fainted, but it didn’t matter. Like I said, I can’t physically say the words. I still tried, but it felt like my throat was on fire. I ended up having to kill the human to get at the demon, and I was only able to do that in self-defence. Elsie wouldn’t talk to me for a week.”**_

A sympathetic look passed over Sam’s face, before he reminded himself that this was a demon he was talking to. “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you’re sad you couldn’t save the human.”

 ** _“Have you ever heard the quote ‘you become who you surround yourself with’?”_ ** The demon in question glanced up at him, an impressive feat in and of itself seeing as her host was at least a foot and a half shorter than the tall man. **_“Well_** _ **, I’ve been surrounded by Elsie, and only Elsie, for almost 10 years. I can’t help it if her** **all-consuming** **adoration for humanity and nature as a whole is finally getting to me.”**_ She laughed.

Sam couldn’t help a tiny grin in return. Elsie- despite a vibrant stubborn streak- did seem the optimistic type. “Can she hear you?”

Lush shook her head; **_“I’ve been playing black and white westerns for her ever since we left the house. She’s not part of this right now.”_**

“She’s a hunter.” He protested.

_**“She didn’t choose to be.”** _

He frowned and opened his mouth to ask for clarification when one of the doors in front of them was pushed out slowly and Bobby stepped forward, ushering the group of missing from the warehouse. Dean followed the last of them into the street and watched as they hurried towards the main road before looking over to his brother and the demon and crossing over to them with the older man. “That all of them?”

Other than a tiny twitch upward of an eyebrow, Lush just shrugged. _**“Yeah, so far.”**_

“What do you mean, so far?” Dean pursed his lips at the possessed brunette in front of him.

She smirked at him, almost hungrily. **_“I’m not the sort to make promises, not even for you sweet cheeks.”_**

Dean’s eyes widened, then he glared, “Well you’re gonna have to, because we won’t always be around to clear up your mess.”

Lush was in front of him in a flash, her face twisted, ** _“It’s not MY fault I’m a demon magnet.”_**

“No, but it IS your fault for getting a human like Elsie involved!”

“Dean—” Sam stepped forward.

_**“SHE stole ME. Not the other way around!”** _

“Yeah, and how exactly does that add up?” Dean snarled, “She’s all of like 80 pounds soaking wet and you honestly expect me to believe that she’s calling the shots and not you?”

“YES!” Suddenly the black eyes were gone and there was just a very angry, very tiny human in his face. Despite the fact that her size made her about as physically intimidating as a kitten, her expression made Dean want to take a step back. “Lush has saved me in ways I can’t even describe and I’m the reason we’re being hunted! I’m the one that disrupted her life and I’m the one that forced her to possess me and I’m the reason we’re always on the run.” She sighed in exhaustion and all the fury seemed to drain out of her like a broken faucet. “Just because she’s the demon in the equation doesn’t mean that I’m not the worst of the two of us.”

"Stop that." Bobby's voice cut through the alley as he finally came back to them after making sure the people who had been abducted were on their way and knew where to go. "You know as well as I do that you and Lush share the blame equally for everything that's happening." He put a hand to the back of Elsie's neck and pulled her into his chest. "Now. You're comin' home with us, and that ain't a request." 

She nodded against his shoulder, too emotionally and physically exhausted to resist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think in the comments!  
> And check out the inspiration board I made for this on Pinterest if you like: https://www.pinterest.com/beasweetling/ff-we-all-deserve-pie/


End file.
